conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Earl of Catalina
The Earl of Catalina (French (masculine): Comte des Îles-du-détroit, or (feminine): Comtesse des Îles-du-détroit) is the representative of the Queen Angelina II of Sierra. The Earl of Catalina is equivalent to the Lords Proprietor of the other territories in the Kingdom and the Lords Superintendent of the Kingdom's provinces, states, and areas. The Earl of Catalina was originally known as the Lord Proprietor of the Channel Islands, the term which, although can be used as an appropriate term for the title, has fallen out of popular usage. Historically, the Earl of Catalina was a purely cosmetic title conferred to Channeliers of high status by the Monarchy. When the Channel Islands became its own territory rather than a constituent part of the Gold Coast, the Earl of Catalina was converted into its current form as the Queen's official viceregal representative. Like the Lords Proprietor or Superintendent, the Earl of Catalina is appointed at the pleasure of the Queen and is responsible for carrying out the Queen's ceremonial and constitutional duties within the islands during the Queen's absence. In addition, the Queen, through the Earl, serves as the foundation of the Channelier government, thus requiring all acts of legislation and executive actions to be done with the consent and in the name of the Earl. The Earl carries out his functions with the advice of the Territorial Governor, the popularly elected head of government. The incumbent Earl is Olivier Lémieux, who was appointed in February 9, 1999 by Queen Angelina I, on the day the Channels officially became a territory. Aside from the Earl's constitutional role (issuing letters patent, granting royal assent, etc.), the Earl fulfills an important ceremonial role as a link between the Channelier people and the monarchy. The Earl is the head patron of all state-accredited charities and organizations in the islands and attends all official ceremonies in the Channels. In addition, the Earl is the ceremonial commander-in-chief of the Channelier National Guard, and represents the Channels as the host of all international events held in the islands. During a vacancy or incapacity, the President of the Channel Islands Legislature serves as the Earl. Appointment Appointment to the title and position is made by the Queen on the advice of the Territorial Governor of the Channel Islands who recommends individuals from a pre-selected pool made by the territorial legislature. Before a newly appointed Earl takes office, a formal ceremony is held with the Earl's commission read publicly before the Channel Islands Legislature and Territorial High Court, and must swear an oath of allegiance to the Queen, the Kingdom, and the Channels. All newly appointed earls are given their own personal regalia and arms, as well as the privileges received as a member of the Sierran peerage. Role and functions The primary role of the Earl of Catalina is to link the monarchy with the Channel Islands, and to serve as the foundation of the Channelier government. As the Queen's representative in the Channels, the Earl is responsible for carrying and executing out the powers and duties attributed to the Queen within the Channels, and functions as an intermediary liaison between the Queen and the Channelier people. Possessing the Royal Prerogative, like the Queen however, the Earl exercises their powers on the advice of the popularly elected head of government, in this case, the Territorial Governor and other ministers. In addition to the prerogative powers, the Earl possesses reserve powers including the right to call special elections and issue letters patent, and may assume the role of the nominal commander-in-chief of the Channels' military and state police. History Titles, style, and arms See also Category:Channel Islands Category:Kingdom of Sierra